This Isn't Ylesia, Chewie!
by Haninator
Summary: Han and Chewie are having a well-deserved vacation on Corellia when things go sour.


This is a crazy fic idea I came up with randomly. My sis decided to put in The Chronicles of Narnia and I decided to type a Star Wars crossover. This is gonna be kinda strange, but I'm gonna have fun with it. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Link: Oh my goodness! You're typing again!

Haninator: Yeah, but it's Solo and Chewie's turn for the spotlight.

Link: Okay, but at least you're typing _a story_ even if it isn't one with me in it. (smiles)

Haninator: Thanks for understandin', bud.

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Crossing Over

Han Solo was walking down the street on his home planet of Corellia, amazed at how the few years he'd been gone had changed everything from the way he'd known it. He turned down the street where Treasure Ship Row had once been. The market was little more than flimsies and other trash blowing around. Chewie growled softly from next to his human friend.

"I know. It is kinda spooky now. I feel like a traitor for leaving my planet to suffer under the heel of the Empire. It's good that we got the chance to come back here. I know I was putting it off and if you hadn't made me come back here, I wouldn't have. It's nice that they gave us some down time, huh?" Han replied to the growl, talking more for his own benefit than for Chewie's. He felt that if he didn't tell someone how he felt about Corellia's current state, he'd rot from the inside out. He didn't understand the sudden rush of "soft" feelings he felt, feelings that the smuggler thought would weaken his emotional state, causing him to care—to be distracted.

Chewie grumbled and hooted. *Cub, don't feel bad for what you didn't do. I understand why you feel like a traitor, but it isn't your fault that Corellia is slipping under the Empire's demands and being destroyed by the iron fist. What could you have done to change it? You would have been killed, had you stayed. What good would that have been for everyone?*

"I guess you're right Chewie, it still don't change how I feel though."

*It was a good try though, wasn't it, cub?* Chewie responded.

"Fine, I'll give ya that." Han fell back to his thoughts, where his mind dwelled for a while as he looked at the empty booths and storefronts. He was so caught up in shock that he didn't hear the multiple stun blasts that felled his Wookiee companion. "Hey, Chewie, remember when Lando gave us the _Falcon_? Wasn't that great? Having a ship of our own for the first time. It was the first time I had more credits than I could spend in one place in my pocket, in our combined pocket, if you get what I mean. Maybe we should've come back then." He waited for Chewie's response, but it didn't come. "Chewie?" Han asked, turning his head to see men—seven of them—with blasters tailing him. He turned his body around, pulling his blaster in a smooth motion that only years of being on the run could have produced.

"You don't want to use that, do you?" one of them said. He was bigger than the others and had a more demanding presence.

"Why not?" Han said, knowing he'd probably be gunned down in nanoseconds if he were to try to shoot any one of the men.

"Because, there are seven of us and one of you. We would appreciate it if we didn't have to damage you."

_Bounty hunters_, Han thought. _Great, just great. That's the last thing I need now._ "I'd appreciate it too, buddy. I'd also appreciate it if you'd tell Jabba to lay off and that I've actually got his money this time."

The big man slapped Han across the face. "Jabba isn't who we work for. Someone wanted a test subject for something and they figured you'd be the best two for it, so it looks like you get a free ride to Ylesia."

"Ylesia?" Han asked. _It's a good thing Teroenza's dead._

"I don't like that planet," one of the smaller men whispered. "It gives off a strange vibe. I told you it's not a good idea to take them there."

"That's where we must go," the big man turned to confer with his compatriots. Han took that moment to run as fast as he could to get away from them. The stun beam caught him between the shoulder blades and he fell to the stone of the street, unconscious.



Han woke, chained to the wall of what he thought was the ship they were taking to Ylesia, but he couldn't be certain. He saw that Chewbacca, the valiant Wookiee he was, had been stunned again. The men obviously had not wanted to deal with a rampaging angry Wookiee. _How thoughtful of them_, Han told himself in disgust. He was raging on the inside, but he wasn't showing it outwardly to keep anyone who might be watching from knowing his true feelings. He clenched his teeth and strained against the chains, knowing he couldn't break them, but not letting that knowledge stop him from trying. Han wound up tiring himself out and bloodying his wrists. After a long wait, Chewie finally stirred.

"Hey, pal, how're you feelin'?" Han asked. The Wookiee gave him one of those "SHUT UP!" looks and walked over toward Han. Han knew his companion would be able to break the chains and that he wouldn't care if the manacles on the end were still there, just as long as he was free from the wall. Chewbacca suddenly jerked back. Han hadn't noticed that the Wookiee's neck was manacled to a chain welded to the wall. Chewie hadn't noticed either, which wasn't such a surprise since he'd just awakened after countless stun shots. "Chewie!" Han yelled, not caring that there must have been at least one guard standing on the other side of the cell next to… wherever the door was.

*It's all right, cub. I've suffered worse injuries. Don't worry about it.*

Even though Chewie told him not to worry, Han couldn't help himself. It sounded like the Wookiee had severely injured his neck. Han knew that Chewbacca had been an Imperial slave at one point, but he didn't know to what severity the beatings and abuse had been.

"Here, would it help if I were to rub it, or something?" Han asked.

*Cub, I said I was okay.* Chewie's growls took on the "leave me alone" defensive tone that Han had learned that the Wookiee only used when he was frustrated with himself.

"I just wanted to make sure Mr. Family Man didn't accidently break his neck," Solo returned.

*Ha ha, very funny, very funny.* Chewie rumbled sarcastically.

"You know it was. Try pullin' the chain outta the wall."

*The thought NEVER occurred to me!* the Wookiee retorted, maintaining the sarcastic tone.

"Just do it."

Grumbling under his breath, Chewbacca walked back to the wall and pulled at the base of the chain. The Wookiee's strength allowed him to break the welds holding the pieces of durasteel together and gave the Wookiee a bit of freedom. He broke the chain higher up so that it wouldn't have the potential to get caught and strangle him. Han smiled and raised his chained wrists, wincing at the burning sensation of sweat dripping into his wounds from the friction of trying to escape.

*Everything all right, cub?*

"Yeah, all's well." Solo gritted his teeth to hide the wince.

At about that second, the guard walked in. Chewie let out a battle roar and leapt for the blaster-armed human.

"Chewie! Calm down! There'll be another place, another time," Solo tried to calm his co-pilot just so he wouldn't get fried by the deadly beam of the guard's blaster rifle.

"You're friend has sense. It's unfortunate that you don't." The guard fired a barrage of stun bolts at the hairy powerhouse and he fell unconscious again. Chewie was only a few feet from the guard. "The cap'n wants me ta tell you that we're getting' all set ta land now. You'd better get yourself ready for what lies ahead."

"It'd help a whole lot if I know what lies ahead," Han growled. He was both frustrated and relieved that the guard had stunned Chewie: relieved because he didn't want Chewie to end up dead: frustrated because the guard had picked exactly the wrong moment to open the cell door.

"Ah, shuddup. You don't need ta know. Hey, I don't even know. All I know is that the boss told us ta bring you an' that thing here, ta Ylesia. And that we're gonna get a pretty profit from tradin' in your hides!" the guard said with glee.

"Just tell me. I probably won't be alive long enough to do any harm, now, am I?" Han asked, hoping what he was suggesting was false… and that the guard was six times stupider than he looked… and he looked _really _stupid.

"You ain't gonna sweet talk me into it. Boss wants ya unconscious, so g'night, Mr. Hero."

The stun blast was the last thing Han heard before the blackness returned.



Han moaned as the light reached his eyes. _What _did_ I drink last night? This is some hangover_, he thought. _Whatever it was, I _gotta_ get some more of it._ Then he remembered. The headache wasn't a hangover. It was the sad side-effect of the stun-blast that had put him to sleep for… how long? There was no way to tell how many hours it had taken them to get this far nor how many times they had stunned him again because he was waking up. He blinked, eyes slowly adjusting to the sudden light after being closed for so long. He noticed Chewie was already awake and straining against the stun-cuffs that were binding his wrists together. Han looked at his own hands and realized that that was the same situation he was in.

"Hey, Chewie," Han said, noticing that his voice was slightly scratchy. It must have been at least a little while since he'd last been awake. A common side-effect of a stun-bolt was inconsistencies in motor skills and other mild handicaps.

Chewie jolted, the stun-cuffs were activated and functional. The shock provided was in direct balance with how hard the big Wookiee struggled. The same went for Han's stun-cuffs.

Their captors realized that they were once again conscious, but that was what they needed at the moment. It wouldn't do to test the new invention on unconscious bodies.

"Here's how we're gonna play this. You guys are gonna walk right through this thing right here. There ain't a problem with it. You's just gonna walk through and tell us what's on the otha side," a man with a large scar where his left eye should be ordered.

"Sounds delightful. Wouldya like a weather forecast for Tattooine based on what we see in there too?" Han asked sarcastically. "The only way I'm goin' in there is if YOU go with me…" Han's resolve melted when seven blasters pointed at his heart. "…or you do that."

"Now, as I was sayin' you're gonna go through there, come back, and tell us what it's like and we'll let ya live."

"I've got a better idea: why don't YOU go through and tell ME how it looks." Solo's protest was more of a suggestion than his previous alternative.

"Ya just don't quit, do ya. Ya think you're just hilarious. WELL I DON'T!" the man yelled, spittle hitting Han in the face. Solo resisted the urge to cringe and would have wiped the disgusting fluid from his face had he not been bound in stun-cuffs. "Throw 'em in if ya hafta!" the man continued, not skipping a beat. The others obliged and shoved Han and Chewie through the gaping ovoid. Han smiled at the thought of five men shoving Chewie with all their might in order to get him through. He sobered, however when he noticed the forest around him. There was something strange about it. There was no way it was natural.


End file.
